


Boredom

by Ghouleo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghouleo/pseuds/Ghouleo
Summary: Being on a ship for 3 or so years in space can lead to discovering some lingering thoughts. Good thing you were there to help him with those.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Boredom

Although this was originally his idea, because honestly who else would do anything like this that wasn’t Dirk himself, he did have to admit that flying around in space on a huge ass ship for 3 or so years did get boring pretty fast. There were only so many times he could rewatch My Little Pony and a few of his animes before he got bored out of his mind. After a while Terezi’s complaining made him get fed up and just stop conversation with her all together, which she was probably thankful for in some way. And Rosebot wanted to have too many long rambles that sooner than later the both of them ran out of things to talk about. The only topic that was untouched by both was his feelings and emotions, the one thing Dirk feels to have complete security on and plans to keep it that way. Speaking of feelings, you were also aboard the Theseus along with the three of them. The thing that set you apart from the other two, was that you came along willingly. He didn’t have to persuade or manipulate you in some backhanded way, you agreed after he tested the waters and suggested it for the first time. Your response honestly shocked him, although he didn’t show it and played it cool the whole time. So when you got the text to meet up with him to finally pursue this plan, you quickly packed whatever you needed and headed out to start a new future alongside Dirk. 

With how thankful he was that you came along, he didn’t expect to not see you as often as he first expected. In the start he thought the idea of being on a ship with a few people would be great and give some extra time to at least hang out with you, and just you. But he forgot how big the ship was in his so-called fantasy and how your time schedules were almost completely opposite from each other. But the two of you did text back and forth often, which helped killed his boredom most of the time, and sometimes even stayed up later just so you could watch one of his shows with each other. Dirk was content with this, it wasn’t what he originally had in mind for how you would spend each other's time together, but he also knew deep down he could do better. And make you feel better. 

He had basically completed all future plans, rearranged his room so many times that now it just felt like a chore, and had already planned out back up plans for multiple different scenarios. All he could do now was make panels, but even that was starting to get tiring and he was running low on creativity. So naturally, his mind started to wander. And it doesn’t take a scientist to know that 3 years on a ship can affect your sex drive, majorly. Also the thought of RoseBot and Terezi in even remotely that way made him want to puke and bleach his eyes for several days. So there was only one option left after porn seemed to get boring and bland to him. It’s not like he was settling after all, he is far from ever settling. Before his grand plans for a future on another planet, he couldn’t deny some feelings and emotions he had felt for you. But for him, business came first and then feelings or whatever bullshit his once friends suggested to open up about. But now with all the business done and the lingering horny thoughts and feelings resurfacing after so long, there was really nothing else to focus on other than you. At first he was embarrassed to acknowledge these feelings, feeling like a 13 year old again who saw some shitty hentai ad that took over his whole screen for the first time. But then he remembered who he was, and how if anything  _ you _ should feel embarrassed for not confessing these types of feelings for him first.

He rolled his chair back away from his desk, sighing and shutting his laptop closed in a frustrated manner. It had gotten to the point where nothing seemed good, the only thing that interested him was you, and frankly he was sick of feeling this way with no plan to follow through with it. Fuck it, he thought as he stood up from his chair and walked out his door to find you so you could help him out on his problems. After searching around for what seemed to be an hour, he finally spotted the outline of your back against a sky sprawled out with dozens of stars and brightly lit up cosmos. 

He approached you, noticing how you were wearing your thin pajamas and the pair of bunny slippers he had bought you as a joke a while back, back before either of you were on this ship. This wasn’t the first time he had seen you staring out the windows at the stars, but this was the first time he had seen you up at 3 in the morning alone. He took a seat next to you, startling you and causing you to jump and curse under your breath. Cute.

“Jesus, you need to be careful coming up behind me like that,” you said as a soft smile grew on your face. You were now looking directly at him, the soft shine from the space reflecting and illuminating the one side of your face, and fuck this only made you look prettier to him.

“Thought your spidey senses would have picked up on me from a mile away, sorry. What are you even doing up right now anyways?” 

“Couldn’t sleep, also I wanted to come out and look at the stars. I thought it would help me in some weird way, but now I’m kinda just annoyed because they suck right now,” you turned back to the window, watching as the ship passed through space at a steady pace.

“Is that all you do, come out and look at the damn stars?” his tone sounded more harsh than he intended too, but you didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Ha, yeah basically. It’s calming in a weird way, ya know? But I guess I’mma need to find a new location to gaze out of though since this one is lacking majorly,”

Without thinking, he ended up blurting out his suggestion, “Well I always know a place that shows the best stars, no matter the night.”

Your head quickly turned to face him again, and you immediately agreed to make him take you to show him. He wasn’t one to turn down this offer and started leading the way, making sure to keep his main goal in mind. After zig zagging around a few halls, you ended up in front of his room's door. He opened up his door and stepped out of the way to reveal the huge window that was near his table. You walked over to admire the view, too busy gawking at the sight to hear or notice him closing the door and locking it behind him. It wasn’t until he was close enough for you to feel his body heat that you noticed the proximity between the two of you. You didn’t mind though, taking this as a minute to admire his freckled cheeks and how the orange glow from the window enchanted them even more. He felt the lingering of your glare on him and looked at you, a small blush appearing on your face at the fact you got caught basically admiring him like a painting. You broke away quickly and chewed on your bottom lip as you tried to play it cool and not look embarrassed in the slightest. 

“Hey (Y/N),” you hummed in response, waiting for him to finish before you looked at him. “I’m not sorry for this.”

You were about to question him but was interrupted quickly when both of his warm hands held each side of your face to force you to face him, his lips connecting with yours. The fact that this was your first real human touch in what seemed like forever made you almost instantly melt into him, kissing back with the same amount of passion. The kiss however turned very heated fast, the need for each other becoming apparent as his tongue easily slipped through and his hands now tangled in your hair, leaving you at his own mercy. You were the first to pull away to catch your breath, a string of saliva connecting the two of you together as your lips were now slightly red and your cheeks dusted with a soft pink. Your chest heaving up and down as you stared at him, trying to read his expression although his shades made it almost impossible.

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” he stated before pulling you back in, letting his actions speak for himself and the blood started to flow to his lower half. 

You moaned throughout the kiss, which only got him to kiss back harsher, not showing any mercy for your lips or your neck as he trailed down. You threw your arms around his shoulders as he sucked on your neck, the feeling of a bruise already forming in a few spots. God it felt like forever since you had even gotten close to something like this, and your body was definitely showing it. He pulled down the straps of your thin tank top to get better coverage of your chest, making sure to start a few light marks on the parts your bra failed to cover. Your fingers tangled themselves into the base of his hair, pulling during a particular hard suck, causing him to let out a desperate sounding grunt, something you would have never expected out of him. 

He pulled away from you, just long enough for him to quickly clear off his desk and push anything in his way to the floor with a crash. He wrapped his arms around your waist and patted your side a couple times to signal you to jump, which you did and wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel the bulge of his muscles against you, even when he wasn’t wearing his normal uniform. He sat you down on the edge of the table and started lifting up the hem of your tank top, slipping it over with ease to leave you only in shorts and your bra. This was the most exposed you had ever been to him yet he didn't seem to pay it any mind and went back to covering your chest in sloppy kissing and lazy sucking to mark you up for him. His fingers wrapped around to your back, finding the clasp and quickly unclipping it with one hand. He helped ease the straps off your shoulders, letting them fall down and slip off to reveal yourself to him. He pulled away and admired your form for a few seconds, making you start to cover yourself but his fingers were quickly clasped around your wrist and pinned your hands by your side.

“Too late to try to hide from me now, doll,” the pet name rolled off his tongue effortlessly and he leaned in to start tracing around your already perky and hard nipples. 

The feeling caused you to let out a soft moan, his warm tongue felt amazing as it swirled around, his other hand cupping and teasing the other one. He would occasionally switch over, making sure to give each one their deserved love. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose slightly, allowing you to see his closed eyes, his long eyelashes and freckles from a perspective you never got the chance to see before. Your hands slowly reached up and slid them effortlessly off his face, causing him to open his eyes and stare up, revealing his bright orange eyes for the first time. A gasp mixed with a moan slipped out, the new reveal only making your body fill up with need and heat faster. 

As his tongue continued to tease your buds, his hands trailed down from your waist to the band of your shorts. His palm came to rub the front of you teasingly, smirking as he felt you shamelessly try to grind against his fingers to get any sort of friction out of it. He tugged the shorts down, giving you the chance to shimmy them to the point before he could effortlessly take them off and let them drop onto the floor. He pulled away from your nipples, causing you to let out a whine, and was now positioned in between your legs. His hot breath could be felt through your panties, driving you even crazier. He flattened his tongue and left a long strip through your panties, his saliva soaking through a little bit to your already wet lips. He continued to tease you outside of your panties, rubbing his fingers up and down your folds without giving you what you really wanted.

“Please Dirk… don’t tease,” you begged in a breathy tone, which made him look up and a smirk to appear.

“You're gonna have to do better than that sweetheart,” he said casually as he continued to rub tiny clockwise circles against you. 

“Please dirk, please touch me,” your eyes were almost glossy with desperation, proving to him just how badly you wanted this. How badly you wanted  _ him. _

He gave into your pleads rather quickly, pulling your panties to the side and slipped two fingers into his mouth, before plunging them into you. You moaned in surprise, your body almost giving out from under you as he moved in and out of you, curling his fingers at the right moments to make you clench hard around him. Your quiet moans soon filled the room as you held one hand over your mouth, trying to keep quiet so nobody would interrupt the two of you. Right as you felt your core tighten and you were close to releasing all over his fingers, he pulled out and stood up fully, bringing his fingers in front of your face.

“Look at the mess you made for me. Clean it up now,”

You stared back at him for a second before hesitantly taking your juice covered fingers into your mouth, making sure to lick them clean. You twirled your tongue around the tips of his fingers, which made him let out a grunt of approval and his already hard cock strain even more against his pants.

“Mmmm, what a good slut you are,” he praised and pulled his fingers out with a ‘pop’ noise. 

He fully pulled off your panties, leaving you completely exposed and spread out on the table for him to take in. He pulled down his pants and boxers, which had a small wet spot from the leaking precum, his cock springing out freely. You glanced down and noticed the size, and he was definitely bigger than you would have first thought, leaving you a bit shocked.

“Take a picture princess, it’ll last longer,” he responded in a cocky voice which pulled you out of staring with an embarrassed blush now spreading across your cheeks again. 

He lined himself up with your entrance, rubbing his dick up and down your folds a few times to make sure he was completely covered in your juices. He pulled back one last time before pushing his head through, his girth leaving you a bit breathless as you threw your head back in pleasure. Only the tip so far and you're already acting like this, he thought to himself and wanted to chuckle. The rest of him slid in with ease and now that he was fully filling you, god you were tight against him. He gave you a few seconds to get adjusted before he started to slowly increase his thrusts. It was taking everything inside him to not just go full force right now and to fuck you into his table, pounding in and out of your pussy to show you just how often he thought about you in this way. The feeling of him pressing up against you with every thrust was addicting, as he filled you in the best way possible. With each thrust he pressed up against you perfectly and only got better as he increased each thrust.

“Mmm fuck, you like that?” you could only hum along as a response, but he quickly grabbed your jaw and forced you to stare back into his intense eyes, stopping all movements inside you. “I asked, do you like that?”

“Yes, yes Dirk. I like it, oh my god I love it, yes Dirk,” you spewed out, your head feeling light and too overloaded with dirty thoughts for you to even function a full sentence properly.

Hearing you moan out his name in such a pathetic way was enough to make his dick twitch and for him to resume his thrusts, this time not slowing down or trying to take it slow for you. At this moment in time he could do whatever he wanted to you and god he was fucking loving it. He pulled out, grabbed your hand to force you off the table and pinned you against the large window. Your tits now squished up against the window as he slipped into you from behind, causing you to gasp. 

“Mmm yes, god you're such a good slut for me (Y/N),” he moaned as his head was rested right by yours, his hot breath hitting the shell of your ear.

You moaned underneath him, arching your back to curve into him to get the full reach and stretch from him. His movement against the window caused your nipples to rub up against it, giving you all of the friction you needed. His right hand slipped down to the front of you, rubbing his fingers over your clit as he grunted in your ear. The feeling of sparks and fireworks were ignited within you, your cheek pressed up against the glass as your mouth hung up and your body started to melt from under you. You could feel yourself getting closer, your moans turning into pleads and begs for him.

“I’m going to cum, nghh,” you whined out, which only caused him to rub against your clit even harder.

“Tell me who is allowed to make you cum,” he growled, his left hand coming up to grasp your neck and hold you into place to take his brutal poundings. 

“You Dirk... only you can make me cum,”

“Mhhmm, yea baby, cum for me then. Be a good girl and cum all over my dick,” he said as he applied pressure and squeezed around your neck. 

The combination of all of his movements made your vision blur out and your body to completely slump against the window, allowing him to fuck you like a toy. You squeezed tightly around him one last time and everything inside you felt like it had exploded, moans spilling out loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Your tight clenching made him speed up his thrust as he felt himself tighten up, continuing to fuck you throughout your orgasm. God how he prayed that another ship would come up beside him just so they could see the sight of him fucking your limp like body. Just further proving how much you actually belonged to him. He let out a few loud groans and felt the long hot strips squirt into you, covering your walls as his thrusts got sloppy and rode out his own orgasm. He stayed inside you for a few more seconds, both his arms caging you in between him as he tried to catch his breath.

“Well fuck babe,” he said with a soft chuckle, before leaving a quick kiss on your shoulder and pulled out of you, watching as some of his hot seed dripped out of you and onto the floor. The sight was enough to get him ready for round 2, but he saw how tired you were and didn’t feel like forcing the issue.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his old shirts, slipping it over you and helping you into his bed. The baggy and oversized shirt hung off your form and looked more like a nightgown, which he had to admit was a sight he was starting to love. He slid on a pair of clean joggers and climbed in next to you, which you clung to almost instantly. 

“Thanks Dirk,” you mumbled before slipping into sleep.

He stared down at you with a soft smile and rested his chin on your head. Normally he was against any form of affection or touching, but right now it felt good. This was one of the few times it felt good to be open about his feelings. He wouldn’t mind having you to rule with him in the new future he was creating. 


End file.
